Ask USCan! The Fun Version!
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask USCan anything? Well here's your chance! I didn't kidnap them for my purpose, if anything yours. They will answer anything, (UN EXPLOIT) willingly if not by force. So come on Ask away. I might forget to do this but, I DON'T OWN HETALIA!
1. Prolouge(Sorry for spelling)

"I was bored so I kidnapped America and Canada, to answer questions. Oh yea, I am Antarctica, but to the peoples of my world, will know me as ProudCanadianGal101 or Sarah to all who personally know me, wait I shouldn't of told you that. Say HI America and Canada!"

"We were in the middle of ma" America started but couldn't finish, mainly because Canada put his hand over his brothers mouth.

"H...He me..means H...Hi." Canada stuttered while blushing. "Well we have to go now..."

America and Canada tried to find a way out, but could only find a door, that leads to a hallway labeled with rooms, but no exit. There was one door that was locked. What I want my privacy! That's the only exit...

"What do we have to do Antarctica?" Canada asked me.

"Answer questions the reviewers ask, oh yea two things before I go to my room to be a loner for life, with only the internet to keep me company, keep this rated T, but you can ask about their sex life, just keep it to a minamin, and I don't own Hetalia... CIAO!"

"Is she Italian?" I heard America whisper to Canada, as I said goodbye! America whisper!

"YOU RUINED MY GOOD GOODBYE!" I screamed at America.


	2. First QUESTIONS: Not Even A Day!

"HEYA!" I call out when I exit my room. "I was bored waiting for reviews so I read FrUK! I was also pestering my third fav character, cuz my two fav are right here, into marrying me. ROMANO DOESN'T WANNA MARRY ME!" I cried out as I ran into the brothers bedroom, and smirked to the hidden camera, and cried again. I magically lock the door, with no lock. I hear America and Canada try and open the door, but I smile and look around. "WHAT IS THIS BOX SOME SEX TOY IN IT?" I call to myself, nothing in hand or sight, making it obvious I wanted the two behind the door to hear. I can just imagine them blushing deep red.

"Atarctica, dudette, don't we have questions to answer?" I heard America ask me through the door. I open the door, see America and Canada still bright red from my earlier statment, and exit to go in my room to get my laptop.

"I'm sure Romano likes you, you are a likable person after all." Canada told me as I reentered the room.

I throw my laptop onto the couch, a meter away from me, and ran up to Canada. I hugged Canada, for making my day, he said I will marry Romano one day! I opened my laptop and went to the reviews, ohh look two reviews!"

"Anyways the first question is from a Guest,

**Who is older?**  
**Canada are you Vinland?**  
**What does your mother think of you two?(North america!)**  
**Who is more motherly to you? Take these into account.**  
**England:**  
**moody**  
**believes in unicorn and magic and stuff**  
**was a pirate**  
**can't cook very well**  
**gentleman (to ladies and nice civilized people)**  
**can summon Russia**  
**France**  
**stylish(cares about fashion and stuff)**  
**good at cooking**  
**was a pirate**  
**gropes and flirts with almost everyone**  
**proposed marriage to England once**  
**Is a member of the BTT/BFT**

Well you heard him answer away!" I read aloud.

"The first one, we are twins, but to get the right answer, you would have to ask mama." Canada answered the first question after talking it over with America. Who was drinking a sugar filled pop. "I vaigely recall vikings, landing on my shores." Canada answered the second question. Now America has a slushie!

"MA? Ma loves us!" America said, starting to get sugar high. He now has a giant lollipop. Seriously where does he get all that candy!

"GIMME SOME CANDY!" I shouted to America, as I lunged for his candy.

"NO!" he screamed as he dodged me.

While we were fighting Canada answered. "Mama, is like any other mom to anyone. She is proud of us, gets annoyed at us, gets dissapointed, but most of all she loves us."

"AWW!" America and I 'aww'ed at the same time. We went to hug him at the same time. Canada dodged our hug, and America and I headbutted. While that happened, I stole a giagantic lolipop from America and started licking it. While the two were thinking about the last quetion I finnished the lolipop.

"WAIT WHEN DID FRANCE PROPOSE TO ENGLAND!" America demanded me.

"Al, don't you remember, France told us about it." Canada told his twin, who is also his boyfriend. America nodded at that statement.

"France." America said, not explaining.

"England." Canada answered at the same time as America. They looked at eachoter, and semiglared. They smiled after having probably a mental conversation.

"Both!" They stated at the same time. I faced palmed.

"Wait a minute, Magic is real! I have a Magic Rainbow Penguin to prove it!" I told the lying guest, as my Magic Rainbow Penguin apears out of no where. "This is the only one in existance, and she bites people she doesn't know." I told everyone pointing to my Magical Rainbow Penguin, I named Gwenhwygar, or Gwen for short. She was a nice lady. Anyways, everyone only sees thin air. "On the the next question! Gwen can you go please, you always want me to play instead of work, and I am working right now." **(Me: MAGIC RAINBOW PENGUIN IS MINE! I MADE HER UP SO I KEEP HER! If you want to use her in your story just ask and say you got her from me KAY!)**

"O.K. Antarctica! See you later, but first can I bite the twins?" Gwen asked me.

"No no no! They are nice pople." I stated as she started to fade. "I will miss you" I called out to what used to be Gwen. "The second question is from ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling

**LOL, You're fun. XD Anyways, Canada, I have a..uh, different...mind...and I like putting my favorite characters in horrible situations and driving them to insanity! :) If I drove Alfred insane, what would you do? Same for America.**

**America, do you like chainsaws? I do. They're fun.**

**Both, do you still hold regret for burning down echothers capitals in The War of 1812?**

**Welp, goodbye my little unicorn babies! *rides away on Nyan cat***

Thank you! I know I am fun!" I said to ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling.

"An insane Al, World War III. It's as simple as that." Canada said, quietly.

"W...W...World W...W...War Th...Th...Three... N...No Way!" I stuttered at the thought. Wars are scary!

America was still shocked at the thought of an insane Canada. "Canada insane! NO WAY AM I DEALING WITH CANADA ON HOCKEY NIGHT 24/7!" America screamed and hid behind the couch.

"ANSWER ABOUT THE CHAINSAWS NOW!" I yelled to get America's atention. "Since America's a scardy-cat now, I will answer then tell you what he did last night. I LOVE CHAINSAWS! Espesialy chasing people with them!" I said as Marianna101 appeared out of no where, "GREENLAND!" I shouted as I hugged her.

"ANTARCTICA! ME TOO!" Greenland shouted to me, still in the hug.

"Will you stay?" I asked her finaly stoped hugging her.

"Sorry, but, I'm going out with a friend soon, we're going HIKING!" after Greenland said that she disapeared. I started fake crying, like I always do when she goes.

"AMERICA ANSWER THE GOD DANMED QUESTION OR YOUR BIGGEST FEAR IS GOING VIRAL!" I screamed at America, who straitend up.

"I only like Chainsaws when I'm working in the shop." America answered as if nothing happened. "And the last question." America started tearing up. "I regret it, but I wouldn't change it." America stated like a real mature person, unlike who he really is. (**America: HEY! Me: You know it's true, Hey you arn't soposed to know about thesestory paused! America: Hehehe.)**

"Same, let me elaborate on it. We think it streanghted our relationship a lot, The War of 1812. " Canada explainied farther, just as expected as him to do.

"LET ME JOIN YOU ON THE NYAN CAT!" I scream to ThatGrilInTheCornerFangirling.

"EMAIL! From Greenland! OHH Her sis, has a question, no three! The email reads,

**MY SIS QUESTIONS FOR "ASK USCAN THE FUN VERSION"**

**Why did you f-ing kidnap poor, poor Canada?**  
**Can I have a burger, America?**  
**Did Prussia seriously give you the "Awesome Me" award for your panakes and maple syrup?**  
**Can I go home now?**

**Sent from Windows Mail**

YAY A QUESTION FOR ME! Hmm, I kidnaped Canada, because I wanted to ask him and AMERICA questions. But also it's fun kidnaping people. By the way, you should really be questioning my sanity by now, like most people do. And language!" I said somehow making people slowly relize I was crazy borderline insane.

"MINE!" America yelled, but Canada and ME glared at him, "FINE! HERE YOU GO!" America yelled suger high, tossing a burger at the moniter.

"HEY THAT WAS EXPINSIVE! IT IS THE BEST LAPTOP THERE IS! (in truth it is real crappy) IF IT IS BROKEN YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR A NEW ONE!" I shouted at the sugar high American. He just suck out his toung at me. "CANADA YOUR TURN BEFORE HE GETS DRUNK ON SUGAR. IT'S HAPPENED TO ME!" I shouted to Canada to answer his question.

"Yes he did, he really liked my pancakes." Canada stated quietly. Wow how do America and Canada get along. I guess it is true, opisites really do atract.

"Yes you can little missy!" I told Greenlands little sister. I looked dramaticly at the imaginary camera filming this so that the USCan couple doesn't know about it.

"How did you enjoy this! Yea the original wasn't even up for a day, but-I pulled an all-nigher, so yea. Hope you enjoyed. And the more you review the longer it gets! It takes me an hour to write something this long, and America is getting drunk on sugar so I had to cut it short! Anyone who reviewed just as I posted this, will be on the next one! Also don't expect me to update this as often as I did for this... EVERYONE WHO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER I LOVE YOU! Before I leave I have an anouncment for you, sadly not thier marriage, but if you want me to do any Hetalia couple as a story just PM me and I will try to do it! SORRY IF IT IS SHORT! I'm going to be a loner for life, but asking questions always makes me happy! I might do this on Wattpad, on my friends account that I highjack sometimes... SZIA**(HUNGARIAN FOR GOODBYE! Acording to the website I went to a while ago...)**"

**Sorry if I spelt anything wrong, my laptop won't let me fix it!**


End file.
